Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Seq To Missing In Action: Myron Just Gets Back From Being MIA And Realizes That He Is Lonely All Myron Is To Find The Perfect Girl For Him All The Rest Of Team Viking Try To Help Myron By Setting Him Up With Blind Dates But It Just Wont Do For Him He Want
1. Default Chapter

Nobody Want's To Be Lonely  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in Tour of Duty. I write stories for fun,  
not for money.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Rating: PG  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Zeke woke Myron up that morning very early because Team Viking had a mission to do.  
In about fifteen minutes Myron was ready.  
The Men were ready in line.  
"Ten hut!" Zeke yelled.  
"We have to do this mission to the best of our ability!" Myron yelled.  
A few minutes later they are off walking into the jungle.  
Purcell was very excited today because his mom's cookies arrived this morning, and he could not wait to get back to eat some of them.  
A few hours later they saw a NVA Village.  
Zeke put a magazine into his M-16, now ready for action.  
Myron pulls a grenade off his shirt, he pulls the pin out and throws it over at the NVA village killing a few of the men. Gunfire bullets whizzed around them.  
  
About two hours later: All the NVA guys were killed and they had finished their mission.  
Myron walked up to the village very carefully and was looking for the secret plans they needed. He entered a hut and saw the plans, he noticed a bomb ready to explode.  
Myron's eyes got wide, he wiped off his forehead because he was sweating like crazy.  
He took the plans and ran out of the building, it exploded, throwing Myron to the ground. He landed next to Zeke.  
Myron slowly got up and handed Zeke the plans.  
"Sgt. let's head back to the base." Myron said.  
"Gladly." Zeke replied.  
They called in for a chopper and in a few minutes they were on there way back to Cam Ranh Bay.  
When they landed all of Team Viking got out and went into the mess halls to get some food.  
Purcell rushed into the Barracks, ran back into the mess halls, got some food and sat down. He handed everybody a cookie.  
Myron took a bite out of his, "Hmm." Myron said.  
"Do you like it Lt.?" Purcell asked.  
"Yes, Purcell." Myron responded.  
Myron was stuffed and went into his hooch to get some sleep.  
Zeke then went into his own hooch, lays down and falls asleep.  
  
*********In The Barracks*********  
  
Ruiz was sitting on the bed going over things with Susanna.  
While Purcell was eating his mom's cookies.  
Greiner was holding Davie on his lap.  
While all the people on the base were asleep the Vietnamese sneaked in Myron's hooch and set a trap for Myron so that when he woke up and opened his door, the grenade would fall and the Vietnamese hoped it would kill him by blowing up his hooch.  
  
****Next Morning****  
  
Myron woke up early, he got out of bed and opened his door to see a grenade hit the floor next to him. He ran outside, as soon as he left the hooch blew up  
throwing him and he landed right out side Zeke's office.*  
Zeke opened his door and helped Myron up.  
"Thanks Sgt." Myron stated with a smile.  
"Anytime." Zeke responded.  
Later on that day:  
  
Myron found out that he would have to share McKay's hooch.  
"Oh...Man," Myron said.  
  
End Of Chapter One.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Please Review:) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Myron went inside McKay's hooch to see McKay sitting in his chair.  
"I'm gonna make your life a living heck." McKay stated with a smile.  
Myron went to the other side of the hooch and pulled out some ducktape.  
He then made a wall out of ducktape.  
"If you even think about coming over her if you do I will electrocute you!" Myron yelled.  
"Hostile much." McKay replied.  
"Shut up!" Myron yelled.  
"Why don't you shut up!" McKay yelled back at Myron.  
Zeke then walked in.  
"Pipe down you two." Zeke said leaving the hooch.  
Myron & McKay then shut up.  
Myron left the hooch and went into Zeke's office.  
"Why me?" Myron asked Zeke.  
"Why what?" Zeke replied.  
"Why do I have to." Myron said but was cut off by Zeke.  
"Share with McKay." Zeke said.  
"Yes." Myron responded.  
"We had no choice because your hooch blew up, that's why." Zeke said.  
"Your gonna deal with it." Zeke said.  
"Dang it Zeke." Myron said leaving.  
"Ruiz." Purcell said.  
"What?" Ruiz replied.  
"Myron seems to be lonely lately." Purcell asked.  
"Yeah, so." Ruiz responded.  
"Do you think we should try to set Myron up?" Purcell asked.  
"Okay, let's do it I'll go ask the others if they wanna help." Ruiz said.  
He the walked off to ask the others.  
One hour later Ruiz came back to Purcell.  
"Well?" Purcell asked.  
"There gonna help us." Ruiz responded.  
"Yes, we will talk later." Purcell said.  
Later on that day Myron was told they had a mission.  
He then told Zeke and the others they had five minutes to be ready to go.  
Five minutes later the men were in line.  
"Let's move out!" Myron yelled.  
They then boarded the helicopter.  
McKay then flew off.  
Purcell was talking to Ruiz about how they were going to set Myron up with somebody.  
"What are you guys doing?" Myron asked.  
"Nothing." Purcell responded.  
Thirty five minutes later:  
McKay landed the helicopter, Myron & Zeke & the rest of the men got out.  
McKay then flew back to the base.  
Twenty minutes later Team Viking approached a NVA village.  
Myron held up his fist and the men stopped.  
Myron called Zeke up to where he was.  
Zeke motioned Purcell & Ruiz to go one way & Horn & Johnson to go another way and the rest of the men stayed with Zeke & Myron.  
Zeke threw a satchel charge at one of the NVA hooch's blowing it up.  
Then the bullets rang out like crazy.  
Myron was not looking and a bullet was heading right for him, Zeke pushed Myron down as soon as Zeke did the bullet went right above his head.  
"You ok Lt?" Zeke asked Myron.  
"Yeah I will be." Myron responded.  
Myron called Horn over so he could use the radio.  
Horn came over and gave Myron the radio.  
"Pap bear six this is Baby bear three." Myron said.  
"We need air support." Myron said.  
"Roger that." The guy responded.  
McKay got into his chopper & flew off.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
End Of Chapter Two  
Please Review:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
_____________________________________________________________________  
A Few Minutes Later McKay was near where they were at.  
The machine gunner guys started dropping grenades at Vc.  
McKay then landed the chopper & Team Viking boarded the chopper and McKay flew off.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
McKay landed at Cam Ranh Bay.  
As soon as they got off the chopper they headed right for the mess halls.  
After Purcell & Ruiz were done eating they went out to Myron a date.  
One Hour Later:  
"Myron." Ruiz asked.  
"What?" Myron responded.  
"You have a date tonight." Ruiz said.  
"I what!" Myron yelled.  
"With a donut dolly." Ruiz responded.  
"Fine I'll go." Myron said.  
"Yes, thanks Myron." Ruiz responded leaving Myron's hooch.  
Myron started getting dressed for his date.  
After he was done getting dressed he left his hooch to go pick up his date.  
She was waiting for him outside.  
"Hi." Myron said with a grin.  
"Can we just go." She responded.  
"Yeah." Myron said.  
He then took her to restaurant.  
One Hour & Forty Five Minutes Later:  
Myron was walking her back to the hospital.  
"Good night." Myron said leaving.  
Ruiz came up from behind Myron & tapped him on the shoulder & Myron spun to see Ruiz standing there.  
"Well how did it go?" Ruiz asked.  
"Terrible." Myron said.  
"All she did was talk about herself." Myron responded.  
"Sounds like she is stuck up." Ruiz said.  
"She was stuck up." Myron said.  
"Sorry." Ruiz responded.  
"Yeah." Myron said leaving.  
Myron went inside the hooch to find McKay asleep.  
Myron laid down in his bed and fell asleep very quick because he was very tired.  
That next morning Myron was woken up by the sound of Huey landing.  
*What's going on?* Myron thought.  
He then went outside to see McKay & Zeke talking to Capt.Wallace.  
Zeke then walked over to Myron.  
"What's happening?" Myron asked.  
"McKay & me were out and saw Vc heading this way." Zeke responded.  
"Is that why I heard the Huey?" Myron asked.  
"Yes, they will be here in 1300 hours." Zeke replied.  
"And it is 12:00 p.m. now so that is 1:00 p.m." Myron said.  
One Hour Later:  
Purcell spotted the Vc.  
"Lt. I see them." Purcell said.  
All of Team Viking was sitting behind sand bags.  
"FIRE!" Myron yelled.  
Then Team Viking started shooting at the Vc.  
The Vc returned fire back at them.  
Myron then pulled out a grenade & pulled the pin out and threw it at the Vc blowing up, killing a few of them.  
Myron then noticed a grenade by Horn, Myron picked up the grenade & threw it back as soon as he did it blew up.  
"Thanks Lt." Horn said.  
"Your welcome." Myron responded.  
Two hours later:  
The Vc had left.  
Myron walked into Capt.Wallaces hooch & saluted him, Wallace did the same.  
"Come sit down." Wallace said.  
Myron sat down.  
"I want you & the rest of Team Viking to apply to be in the special forces." Wallace said.  
"You to?" Myron asked.  
"Yes." Wallace responded.  
"Your dismissed." Wallace said.  
With that Myron left the hooch.  
*I better go tell the others this* Myron thought.  
Myron walked over to the barracks & opened the door & went inside.  
"What's up Lt.?" Ruiz asked.  
"Nothing much, I have some news." Myron said.  
"What kind of news?" Purcell responded.  
"Capt.Wallace wants us to apply to be in the special forces." Myron said.  
"He wants us to apply." Purcell responded.  
"Where is Davy?" Myron asked.  
"Here I am." Davy said coming towards Myron.  
Myron picked Davy up.  
"Hi." Davy said.  
"Hello." Myron responded.  
"When does he want us to apply?" Ruiz asked.  
"A week from now." Myron responded.  
"Ok." Ruiz said.  
Myron then went into McKay and his hooch to tell McKay about the news.  
"McKay did you hear the news?" Myron asked.  
"Yes I heard and I will still be able to drop you guys off on your missions." McKay responded.  
"Who told you?" Myron asked.  
'Wallace did." McKay responded.  
Myron sat down on his bed then laid down.  
"So when do you apply?" McKay asked.  
"In a week." Myron responded.  
Later on that night Myron was getting ready for bed.  
When Davy came in, McKay was already asleep.  
"Can I sleep in your bed?" Davy asked.  
"Sure." Myron responded.  
Davy then jumped on his bed.  
Myron then fell asleep and so did Davy.  
That next morning:  
Myron woke up to find Davy was not there in bed.  
Myron ran outside to see Davy with Zeke walking around the base.  
Myron came over to Zeke.  
"I wondered where Davy was." Myron said.  
"I was fine." Davy responded.  
"Don't ever do that again." Myron said.  
"Ok I promise." Davy responded.  
McKay woke up and went right to the mess halls to find the of Team Viking there even Davy & Myron and Capt.Wallace was even there.  
"Hi Zeke." McKay said.  
"Zeke there has been a change in plans you guys apply later today." Wallace said.  
"Oh man." Myron said.  
Myron then went outside with Davy after he was done eating.  
"Myron why are you going to apply?" Davy asked.  
"Because I half to." Myron responded.  
That next morning:  
Myron & the rest of Team Viking were applying to be in the special forces.  
After they were done applying they went to the mess halls to eats some breakfast.  
Later on Myron told Zeke and the rest of Team Viking they had a mission.  
Five minutes later:  
Team Viking boarded the Huey, McKay then flew off but little did Team Viking know Is that Davy was in the Huey hiding.  
Twenty minutes later:  
McKay landed the chopper.  
Team Viking got out of the chopper & Davy was following team but they did not know that was there.  
Purcell was leading.  
A few minutes later:  
Purcell quickly held up his hand, the rest of the men then stopped.  
Purcell pointed at the ground to see punji sticks.  
The men walked past the punji sticks to see about twenty Vietnamese ahead.  
Purcell fired a few shots at the Vietnamese killing a few of them, they then returned fire.  
Purcell grabbed a grenade a grenade off his shirt and pulled the pin out & threw it at the Vc killing a few.  
Myron then was shot in the shoulder.  
Zeke then grabbed the and asked for air support.  
Twenty Five Minutes Later:  
McKay landed the chopper.  
Zeke then carried Myron into the chopper, then the rest of the men got in the chopper.  
*Your gonna make it* Zeke thought.  
Thirty Five Minutes Later:  
McKay landed the chopper.  
Zeke got out of the chopper and carried Myron into the hospital.  
"I need some help over here!" Zeke yelled.  
A Nurse then came running over to where Zeke was at.  
"Where did he get hurt?" The nurse asked.  
"He got shot in the shoulder." Zeke responded.  
"Ok, I will do my best to try and save him." The nurse said.  
With that Zeke then left the hospital and into his hooch.  
The nurse got near Myron's shoulder to take out the bullet but was stopped by Myron's hands firmly gripped around her wrist.  
"Don't do that, I will do it myself." Myron said.  
Myron then pulled out the bullet.  
"Ow" Myron screamed.  
"You big baby." The nurse said.  
"I am not." Myron responded.  
"Are to." The nurse replied.  
"What's your name?" Myron said.  
"Judy." Judy responded.  
"Nice to meet you." Myron said.  
"Let me put a bandage on that for you." Judy said.  
Judy then wrapped a bandage around the wound.  
Myron then left the hospital and went outside.  
Davy finally found his way back.  
"Myron!" Davy yelled.  
Myron then turned to look at Davy.  
"Look what I found." Davy said.  
Davy then moved to the side to reveal a mastiff.  
The Mastiff then came charging toward Myron.  
"NO!" Myron yelled.  
Next thing Myron knew he was on the ground.  
Myron opened his eyes to see a Mastiff looking right at him.  
"Davy get him off." Myron said.  
"Come here." Davy said.  
The dog then got off Myron.  
"You guys took before I could get in the chopper so I had to walk back." Davy said.  
"You followed us!" Myron yelled.  
"Yes." Davy responded.  
"I'm gonna keep the dog." Davy said.  
"Don't you ever follow us again do you hear me!" Myron yelled.  
Davy then started crying.  
"Fine!" Davy yelled back.  
Davy then walked off with the Mastiff.  
*Maybe I was wrong for yelling at Davy* Myron thought.  
*No I am never wrong* Myron thought.  
Myron then walked into his & McKay's hooch.  
"What's wrong?" McKay asked.  
"Shut up!" Myron yelled.  
"Whatever." McKay said.  
"What did you say?" Myron asked.  
"Nothing." McKay responded.  
Myron then laid down on his bed to get some sleep.  
Davy then went inside Zeke's office.  
"Hello Davy." Zeke said.  
"I never want to see or talk to Myron!" Davy yelled.  
"Why?" Zeke asked.  
"Because he yelled at me." Davy replied.  
"Can I stay in your hooch?" Davy asked.  
"Sure." Zeke replied.  
Davy then started to head toward the door.  
"What are you doing?" Zeke asked.  
"Getting something." Davy said as he opened the door.  
Zeke then saw a dog come in the hooch.  
"It's a dog, it is so cute." Zeke said coming over.  
The Mastiff then licked Zeke right on the cheek.  
Zeke then had slobber on his cheek from the dog.  
"Why does it slobber so much?" Zeke said wiping off the slobber.  
"I don't know." Davy responded.  
"Let me find some food for him." Zeke said.  
Zeke then walked off to get some dog food for the dog.  
Fifteen Minutes Later:  
  
Zeke came back with some dog food.  
He pulled out one of his can openers and opened the can and put it in a bowl.  
The dog then gobbled up the food in minutes.  
"He must have been very hungry." Zeke said.  
"Davy you have to feed him twice a day but only once now because she has been fed once." Zeke said.  
"Ok I will." Davy responded.  
  
End Of Chapter Three  
Please Review :)  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Later on that night:  
  
Davy had just gotten done feeding the dog & then went to bed.  
Zeke came over to Davy and laid down next to Davy.  
Zeke then fell asleep.  
That next morning:  
Davy was woke up by Zeke so he could feed the dog.  
Davy slowly got out of bed and got the dogs food ready.  
The dog gobbled up the food.  
"So, Davy what are you gonna name her?" Zeke asked.  
"I'll think I will call her Gina," Davy responded.  
"That's a good name," Zeke said.  
"Yes it is a good name," Davy replied.  
"I'm gonna go for a little walk around the base," Zeke said.  
"Ok, I'm gonna stay here," Davy said.  
Zeke then left the hooch.  
Myron came outside his hooch to see Zeke.  
Myron tapped Zeke on the shoulder.  
Zeke quickly turned around.  
"Hi Myron," Zeke said.  
"Where is Davy?" Myron asked.  
"It is none of your business," Zeke replied.  
"I'll make it my business!" Myron yelled.  
Myron then punched Zeke knocking him down on the ground.  
Zeke then quickly got up & punched Myron.  
Myron almost fell but didn't he then tackled Zeke.  
Myron started punching Zeke left & right.  
Zeke then flipped Myron over and started punching Myron left & right.  
Ruiz & Purcell came out of the mess hall to Zeke & Myron fighting.  
Purcell & Ruiz quickly ran over to Zeke & Myron to break up the fight.  
"Break it up!" Purcell yelled.  
Purcell & Ruiz were holding Myron & Zeke away from each other.  
"This is not over," Myron said.  
"Yes it is!" Ruiz yelled.  
"Now apologize to each other," Purcell said.  
"Sorry," Zeke said.  
"I'm sorry to," Myron responded.  
Zeke then walked off.  
Myron then walked off shortly after Zeke did.  
"I'm glad that's over," Ruiz said.  
"You got that right," Purcell responded.  
Purcell then went into the barracks.  
Ruiz took a deep breath then went into the barracks.  
*That nurse was cute* Myron thought.  
Later on that night:  
Myron was getting ready for bed because he was very tired.  
Myron then fell asleep.  
That next morning:  
Myron woke up early that morning.  
Myron went outside to see Davy.  
He walked up to Davy.  
"Hi Davy," Myron said.  
Davy did not say a word.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," Myron said.  
"It's okay I forgive you," Davy responded.  
Myron then picked up Davy.  
Zeke walked over to Myron.  
'So is everything okay?" Zeke asked Myron.  
Capt. Wallace walked up to Myron.  
"You have to train for the special forces later today," Wallace said.  
Later that day:  
"You have to be transferred to fort Benning, Georgia to be trained," Zeke said.  
"Everybody get on the plane!" Myron yelled.  
Davy then boarded the 1-30.  
When everybody was in the plane the pilot started the engines.  
After a few minutes they were off the ground.  
"Where are we stopping first?" Baker asked Myron.  
"The Philippines to refuel & eat," Myron responded.  
"Thanks for letting me come," Davy said.  
"Your welcome," Zeke replied.  
Hours later they ;and in the Philippines to refuel & eat.  
Myron & the rest of the men got off the plane.  
Team Viking then went to a restaurant to eat.  
"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked.  
"Yes, we will a;; have the ham mashed potatoes & gravy with hash browns with cheese on top," Myron responded.  
"Ok," The waiter said.  
"What do you want to drink?" The waiter asked.  
"Root beer," Myron replied.  
The waiter then walked off.  
"Yum yum mashed potatoes & gravy," Ruiz said.  
A few minutes later the waiter came with there food.  
"Here you go," The waiter said putting there food on the table.  
She then walked off.  
"Thanks," Myron muttered.  
Just then eight guys came in and sat down, Myron was looking at them when they first came in, but he was not anymore.  
The eight guys behind them had started talking.  
"Those guys in Vietnam there baby killers," One of the guys said.  
Myron made a fist when he heard this, he told the guys what they had said.  
'Can you believe these guys," Myron said.  
Purcell shook his head in disgust.  
"I say we straighten them out," Ruiz said.  
"Yeah," Baker replied.  
Ruiz Purcell & Baker got up & walked over to there table.  
"I overheard you guys said the guys in Vietnam were baby killers," Ruiz said.  
"The Americans are not the Vc, why you got a problem with that," The guy responded.  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" Ruiz yelled.  
"Deal with it," The guy said.  
"Shut up!" Ruiz yelled.  
Ruiz then jumped on the guy.  
Purcell & Baker jumped on two other guys.  
Myron then walked over to try & break up the fight.  
"Break it up!" Myron yelled.  
One guy came up from behind Myron and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Myron the turned around.  
"Are those your friends?" The guy asked Myron.  
"Yeah, why do you want to know," Myron said.  
"This is why," The guy said.  
The guy then punched Myron sending Myron through a table.  
"That is it I have had enough!" Myron yelled.  
Myron then got up & tackled the guy.  
The guy tossed Myron behind him causing Myron to bust through a glass window.  
Myron slowly gto up and came back in through the broken window.  
"That hurt, your gonna pay!" Myron yelled.  
Myron then tackle the guy & was punching the guy left & right.  
Zeke just jumped on a guy because he was heading towards Ruiz.  
Thirty Five minutes later:  
The eight guys left the restaurant.  
Myron & the rest of Team Viking was taking care of there cuts & bruises.  
"Come one let's go to bed," Myron said.  
Myron & the rest of the men walked to a base & went into the barracks.  
They got ready for bed & fell sleep.  
That next morning:  
Team Viking was woke up early so they could continue there flight.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
They were done eating & got in the plane, the pilot started the engines & took off.  
"Next stop Guam," Zeke said.  
"Zeke, I'm gonna take a nap," Davy said.  
"Ok," Zeke replied.  
Davy then laid down on Zeke's lap & fell asleep.  
"I wish we were there already," Purcell said.  
"Me to," Ruiz responded.  
Myron pulled out some canned food & opened the cans & gave some of the guys there own to eat out of.  
A few minutes later:  
Purcell started to sing ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall.  
"Don't start," Ruiz said.  
'Why?" Purcell asked.  
"Just don't," Ruiz responded.  
"Why?" Purcell asked.  
"The last person who sang that song to me ended up in the hospital," Ruiz said.  
"I'm not singing it to you am I?" Purcell replied.  
Ruiz glared at Purcell.  
"That's enough you two!" Myron yelled.  
Purcell was grinning from ear to ear.  
Ruiz looked away from Purcell.  
Horn & Baker were playing solitaire.  
"I win!" Horn yelled.  
"Let's play one player solitaire now," Baker said.  
"Okay," Horn responded.  
Baker set up his cards, so was Horn.  
"I'm bored," Myron said.  
"Me to," Zeke replied.  
Ruiz pulled out some paper and was playing tick-tack toe with Purcell.  
"I win," Ruiz said.  
"Let's play again," Purcell replied.  
Ruiz then drew another tick-tack toe box.  
A few minutes later:  
"I win," Purcell said.  
"I don't wanna play again," Ruiz responded.  
"Fine," Purcell said.  
Purcell fell asleep a few minutes later.  
A few hours later:  
The C-130 landed the plane in Guam.  
Zeke woke up Davy so they could get some dinner & walk to the base and get some sleep.  
Everybody got off the plane & went into a restaurant to eat.  
A waiter showed all of them to a table.  
"What do you want to eat?" The waiter asked.  
"Double cheese burger with mashed potatoes and gravy," Myron replied.  
"Ok," The waiter said walking off.  
Thirty five minutes later:  
The waiter came back with there food & put the food on the table.  
One hour later:  
Team Viking was done eating & walked to the barracks and went to bed.  
Ruiz was thinking about Susanna and when they were gonna get married.  
*I can't wait to get done training & go back to Cam Ranh Bay* Ruiz thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" Baker asked Ruiz.  
"Susanna," Ruiz responded.  
"Good night Ruiz," Baker said.  
Ruiz then fell asleep a few minutes later.  
That next morning:  
Rusty(Capt. Wallace) woke up the rest of the guys so they could eat breakfast and get on the plane & go to Wake.  
Forty Five minutes later:  
"Come on we better get a move on," Myron said.  
Team Viking then boarded the plane.  
The pilot started the plane & took off.  
"Where are we going next?" Davy asked.  
"Wake," Zeke responded.  
"I wish we were there already," Davy said.  
"I know Davy so do I," Zeke replied.  
Myron was asleep because he was very tired.  
*I wonder if Lt. is in love* Zeke thought.  
Zeke looked over at Myron, he was asleep with his mouth open.  
*He will be sucking in bugs pretty soon* Zeke thought with a grin on his face.  
The rest of the men were asleep except Zeke & Rusty.  
"Hey Zeke, were almost there only three more stops," Rusty said.  
"I'm glad were almost there to," Zeke responded.  
"Once we get done with training we can go back to Cam Ranh Bay," Rusty said.  
"Rusty, you know that new nurse?" Zeke asked.  
"No I don't know her I have not even talked to her," Rusty responded.  
"I think Myron might like her," Zeke said with a grin.  
Rusty started laughing.  
"What?" Zeke asked.  
"Myron has a crush on a nurse that's the first girl he has ever liked," Rusty replied.  
"I know, I thought he would never find a girl," Zeke said.  
"Ahem," Myron said tapping his foot.  
"He's awake isn't he?" Zeke asked.  
"Yep, busted," Rusty replied.  
Zeke turned to see Myron standing behind him with his arms crossed.  
"Tell us her name Lt?" Zeke asked.  
"No," Myron responded.  
"You shouldn't be standing Lt," Zeke said.  
"Shut up! What do you know!" Myron yelled.  
Myron then fell on the floor.  
"I warned you," Zeke said.  
Myron slowly got up.  
"Nobody must know about this got it!" Myron yelled.  
"Whatever," Zeke responded.  
Myron sat back down in his seat and fell asleep.  
'How come he had been so nasty recently?" Rusty asked.  
"Maybe it is because of the nurse," Zeke responded.  
"I don't know maybe if they date she will calm him down," Rusty said with a smile on his face.  
"Maybe yeah," Zeke replied.  
Zeke then heard a loud rumbling noise, Zeke then walked into the cockpit.  
"What happened?" Zeke asked.  
"Whoops," The pilot said.  
"That's not good," Zeke responded.  
Rusty then walked in.  
"Brace for impact!" The pilot yelled.  
The plane then crashed.  
Zeke slowly got up.  
"Why did we crash?" Zeke asked.  
"Our wings had structural damage," The pilot responded.  
"Let's hurry up and get out of here before the plane sinks," Zeke said.  
Rusty & Zeke woke up the rest of the men so they could get out the plane before it sunk.  
Zeke tried to pen the door but it would not budge.  
Zeke then noticed some water coming in.  
"Oh crap we're sinking!" Zeke yelled.  
Zeke opened up both the hatches so they could get out.  
The men climbed out the hatches.  
Zeke climbed out the hatch.  
Zeke & the rest of the men dived off the plane as soon as it sunk.  
"That was close," Zeke said.  
"You said it," Rusty replied.  
"What do we do now?" Purcell asked.  
"We swim to wake," Zeke responded.  
"Then we have to get a new plane," Rusty said.  
"It's gonna take us a while to get to wake," Zeke said.  
"This stinks," Ruiz said.  
"Tell me about it," Purcell responded.  
Team Viking then started swimming towards wake.  
Four hours later:  
Team Viking reached wake.  
"When do we eat?" Ruiz asked.  
"Now," Zeke responded.  
Later that night:  
Team Viking was done eating and walked to the barracks and fell asleep.  
That next morning:  
Rusty had woke up the men so they could go to Hawaii.  
Team Viking got on the new c130.  
The pilot started up the plane.  
A few minutes later he flew off.  
"I just wanna get the training over with," Zeke said.  
"It will be over sooner then you think," Rusty replied.  
"Maybe," Zeke said with a grin.  
Zeke and Rusty & the rest of Team Viking fell asleep and so did Davy.  
Two hours later:  
The plane landed in Hawaii.  
Rusty & Zeke woke up the rest of the men.  
"I'm gonna go se the memorial of the Arizona," Zeke said walking off.  
Twenty five minutes later:  
Zeke arrived at the memorial.  
After a few minutes of standing there Zeke started to cry.  
"This is for those who will never return who are entombed in the Arizona this for you, Thank you," Zeke said giving the proper salute.  
"Some gave all, All gave some," Myron said.  
Zeke then turned to see Myron standing there.  
  
End Of Chapter Four  
Please Review:)  



End file.
